1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to dental implants, and particularly to (1) a dental implant having an apex lock for better osseous integration and sinus lift, (2) a hexamaxim lock design, hex-engaging slot, for maximum friction/stability, (3) ferroembrace for additional stability/seating, (4) asymmetrical (sharp) threads providing self drilling effect/reduce resistance of bone—also called Drill Implant, (5) a cervical slop for shifting location of margin design of a restoration, (6) cervical steps for shifting location of margin design of a restoration, (7) 3 plurality of apex indentations for increasing cutting efficiency, (8) apexsinoelevation tip for elevating maxillary sinus floor.
2. Description of Related Arts
A dental implant is an artificial tooth root replacement and is used in prosthetic dentistry to support restorations that resemble a tooth or group of teeth. Multiple millions of implants have been placed to replace missing teeth per year in last 20 years. However, there are still many problems regarding to safety, patients comfort, prognosis, esthetics and cost which results in only less than 3% of dentists provide this service to patients and less than 5% of the patients who really need dental implants service receiving this service. Further, there were some permanent nerve damage occurred during implant surgery.
Therefore, design of a new dental implants become very important to (1) increase safety, (2) shorten the period of osseousintegration, (3) reduce the time of treatment, (4) reduce the cost of implant dentistry, (5) increase successful rate, (6) improve patient comfort, (7) improve esthetics and function. The more important issue is to encourage dentists and dental specialists to provide this service to their patients by developing a new implant design, which can reduce nerve damage arising out of dental implant related surgery, increase primary stability, reduce surgical trauma to patients, shorten surgical time/time for restoration, increase quantity/quality of osseousintegration, avoid additional bone graft procedures, increase stability and surface contact between implant, abutment and screw to avoid post restoration failure and reduce the issue of technique sensitive.